Turpentine Kisses and Mistaken Blows
by yume girl 91
Summary: With Inoue dead, Rukia's the only female left among the intruders in Las Noches. Aizen decides to make good use of her womanhood...and who better to do it than the Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques?AU GrimmRukiUlqui two-shot 10th from the 64DamnPrompts


Prompt .10: Turpentine kisses and Mistaken Blows

The body of the orange-haired human lay lifeless on the metal table. Aizen eyed the corpse distastefully and shook his head briskly once. Szayel moved forward to pull the sheet over the girl's face. Preliminary autopsy had given the cause of death as a broken neck, the fool had been en route to the kitchens and simply tripped down one of Las Noches' many staircases - the whole thing had been recorded on the hall camera.

This would not do.

Could not.

Not when he was on the verge of breakthrough- Aizen lightly pressed his fingers to his temple, applying soft waves of gentle green light to the pounding headache forming beneath his eyes. It did not work - that was not surprising.

Szayel looked after him timidly, "what shall I do with the body, my Lord?"

Aizen let out a vaguely infuriated noise, sending Szayel to scramble to the otherside of the large lab, eyes wide behind bone glasses. The Octava had never seen his lord raise his voice - show irritation or barely anything close to emotion save for pride.

"I will send my decision later." Aizen pronounced tightly - regally, for he was always that, and swept out in a flurry of white robes, leaving a very bewildered Octava in his wake. His destination for all intensive purposes was to survey one Rukia Kuchiki, recently picked off the desert along with the other would-be intruders.

They were _would-be_, _failures_ to his mind as none of them had actually made it to even bang on Las Noches' gate for entrance. The thought of such foolishness brought the quirk of a smile to his mouth and a vague reprisal of his previous good-humor before Inoue's body had been discovered.

He smiled a little more sensing the agitation emanating from the white wall where the Shinigami's room was hidden. The sound of furniture crashing preceded Ulquiorra's quiet voice.

"Trash-sama, please calm your-" a nasty thud cut off Ulquiorra's words. Aizen hid his grin, entering as the sliding panel parted, giving him a fantastic view of the little Kuchiki's fist planted solidly in his dear Cuatro Espada's face. She of course immediately stiffened and retreated, cradling her throbbing fist to the flat bosom of her heaving chest, a nasty glare sent to both of them.

Unruffled but bearing a red mark on pale skin, Ulquiorra half turned, favoring him with a swift bow. "Aizen-sama, I apologize for the trash's ill-behavior." Then as green eyes slanted toward the Kuchiki backed up against the wall, a flicker of annoyance. "She is...most unruly."

He fought the urge to smirk, assenting with a simple, "ah." of understanding. A tiny motion followed indicating Ulquiorra leave them which he did - seemingly gladly if the two _large_ steps out the door was any indication. Once the portal had sealed, Aizen took his time surveying her. Truly studying the future progenitor of the hybrid race.

"What...what the hell do you want from me?" The little Kuchiki challenged bravely. Bravery that turned to suppressed trembling when he approached, his gaze lingering on her -sadly- narrow hips. Aizen fully smiled then, leaning one arm against the wall near her head, the other dropping down to lightly caress the back of his hand against her cheek.

"Tell me, Ms. Kuchiki, have you ever had children?"

..

He could see the question floored her, a thousand different scenarios racing through her little head, each probably not touching on the truth - he knew sadly how small her intelligence was like her stature. "What I mean to say is, have you ever wanted children?"

Her eyes widened and she tried to squirm away from his gaze, "no, no, no! I won't have your-"

He chuckled evoking a soft shudder that was not born from fear in her. Aizen was glad to see the Shinigami was still female through and through despite her tomboy ways.

"Ah, you misunderstand me." _Like everyone does_. He deliberately placed a small distance between them so her heart would stop pounding so hard. "There is a palace full of women who possess a thousand times your charm," he caught her dark scowl. "They're ready to lay themselves down at my feet if I so ask it...however what lacks..." he sighed, somewhat angry that despite his Godhood status to the Hollows, he was an imperfect God. "Is solely on my part."

The little Kuchiki peered at him cautiously, "you mean-"

He dared her to say it, sending a malevolent glance that silenced her immediately. "Of course," he went on softer, regarding her now carefully. "Once my options were laid bare, I realized I had no choice but to foster a new race through my dear Espadas."

The poor little thing shrunk back, her tiny fists balling as though ready to pummel him for suggesting such an asinine thing to her - he smiled even broader feeling quite like a shark as he said it. "You, my dear, Ms. Kuchiki, will be the mother of the first generation of Espada children."

To her credit, she didn't faint as he suspected the newly deceased Inoue girl would've done. Rather snorted in laughter and straightened to her full 4'9 height attempting to be imposing. "Do you think I'll spread my legs for some monster?" more laughter, "I'd rather die than-"

He had expected as much. The headache threatened to make a reappearance. "Ah, but, Ms. Kuchiki, I do think you will see my way...it is up to you if your little friends get to see the dawn of the next morning."

Her laughter died, she stared at him in new horror. "You bastard-"

"It's up to you, Ms. Kuchiki...all up to you." he cut her off smoothly, sensing the fragile break in teh surface of her mind. Her unbendable willfulness was bowing to the danger for her friends. He did not have long to wait - truly. Until she caved.

"Whatever...you want of me..."

He thought she was on the verge of crying.

"...you can have. Just don't harm..._them_."

Her sniffles elicited a smirk from him, the headache eased and with its absence a newer euphoria took hold. "Cleanse yourself, Ms. Kuchiki. He will come shortly and please don't be concerned. A prior warning about violence will be forthcoming."

She stared at him watching him go, wondering just what she had gotten herself into.

...

One hour later, the door opened, admitting a tall muscular blue-haired male. She stared at him from the bed, her fears suddenly skyrocketing. Here was the first Arrancar she had met - one who made the pale Cuatro seem cute and gentle.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques met her eyes, his lip curling in a feigned smirk. His enthusiasm was low, almost nonexistent for the task that lay ahead. Sure it was fun to say he banged a Shinigami who screamed at him - but for fucking God-Aizen-sama to command it and add that if one bruise appeared on Rukia Kuchiki, he would lose more than his manhood. Suffice it to say, Grimmjow was very proud of his cock.

So, proud of it, in fact, that he stripped only a few feet from the door. Tossing the short jacket to the floor, hands jerking carelessly at the black sash securing the flowing hakama. The little Kuchiki gasped when it fell, revealing the very large organ that defined him as male.

Male - and well - _ready_.

Even he himself was a tad bit surprised to see his cock erect and twitching. Fucking hardening at the Shinigami's eyes drinking him in. A smirk stretched his mouth. That was unexpected. He could almost see the faster pounding of her little heart, her gaze barely leaving the sight of his glory. She bit her lip and looked at it - licked her lips nervously probably unaware of the gesture - He stalked toward her.

The little bitch was practically _panting_.

He stopped in front of the bed and reached out, hands roughly grasping her black robes, pulling them apart none so gently. She gasped and squirmed, her legs flailing only to spread once he moved closer.

"Bastard..." she hissed half-heartedly, averting her face as he loomed over her. Grimmjow's lips twitched in a smirk, one hand bracing down near her hip as the other guided his cock (fuck, the little beast was eager now) to her waiting pussy. Rukia stiffened at first then as the initial intrusion went smoother, a helpless moan left her lips.

A full-fledged look of manly pride crossed his face.

For the rest of the time, during his sweaty grunts and thrusts, Rukia refrained from letting him know just how much her blood was boiling - the bastard.

_Aizen was probably even watching them_...

...

Contrary to Rukia's silent assertion on the man's perversion, Gin was monitoring them - enviously - while the overlord of Hueco Mundo read a baby name book in his favorite chair.

"How are they doing, Gin?" Came the vaguely disinterested question.

The silver-haired Shinigami had knotted and reknotted his long thin hands, the same eerie smile - forcibly - resting on his thin lips. "Fine, Aizen-sama. Just _fine_." If Aizen heard the bite, he paid no attention to it. He was scanning the S section for any appealing names - when Gin broke the silence again.

"You know...I always wanted a few kids myself."

Aizen turned a page, politely responding, "really? I never knew you to like kids, Gin."

The silver-haired Shinigami's knitted fingers trembled, his smile even falser than before. "Oh, yes, Aizen-sama. Just depends on...the woman..._finding her_, you know."

Coolly intelligent brown eyes lifted from the page, seeking Gin's glance from across the room.

"Gin..."

"Aizen-sama-?"

He knew what the man was playing at permission for, a previous lapse of assumption being Rangiku Matsumoto's retrieval - but rather he recalled Gin's near obsession with the little Kuchiki therefore was nonplussed by the request.

It seemed no matter the fact that Rukia was slated for service by two males already, Aizen mused that it didn't matter much if a third were added. _Triplets would be wonderful_...

He smiled, easing the tension off of the silver-haired Shinigami.

"Certainly, Gin. Just make sure you allow Ms. Kuchiki rest in between visits."

The fox-faced Shinigami smiled gleefully - just like a little boy. " 'course, Aizen-sama."

...

He came all over her. The majority of hot seed inside, dripping out onto the fancy white coverlet. Grimmjow didn't say anything at first, sliding out of her with a wet 'plop'. Rukia strangely discovered the absence of the very heavy male weight on top of her - she missed it.

But the thought was foolish and she quickly shook it off.

He dressed swiftly as she rolled over onto her stomach, drawing the remnants of her kimono over her naked body. Grimmjow tugged his jacket on finally and strode to the door, stopping only briefly, to look back - the slice of broken mask revealing his grin.

"I'll make ya scream my name yet, Shinigami!" he boasted like all prideful males and strode out, banging the door shut. Rukia flinched and lay there for a long time - unblinking. Until the quiet servants came, brought food, a change of clothes and offered to help her bathe.

The last part sent a fresh wave of heat to her face and Rukia quickly declined.

...

Alone she bathed in a marble bathroom.

Scrubbing her skin almost painfully raw from the filth she was sure that was clinging to her skin. Eventually she slipped out, dressing in the least offensive of the clothing brought - a short white dress with bell sleeves and a plunging back. The rest of the clothing seemed too indecent - more like lingerie- than day clothes. She had lost all sense of time once she had stepped into Hueco Mundo, a fact that was irritating to her.

Walking carelessly into the next room, she promptly dropped the towel from her hair when a cool male voice interrupted her thoughts.

"I presume you have cleansed yourself of Grimmjow's filth?" The pale Arrancar from before sat as nicely as you please on the edge of _her_ bed, the sides of his jacket already parted to reveal a smooth slender torso like the marble stone she had bathed in. Rukia's eyes were drawn to the large gothic 4 tattooed on his left breast. Grimmjow bore a similar 6. _Why had the lesser ranked one come first?_

Confused by Aizen's mindset, she remained frozen to the spot as he untied his hakama.

Never mind the fact that her gaze stubbornly refused to find the floor more interesting than the pure white cock that sprung out from a bed of black curls. Her first notion was that Ulquiorra - that was his name, wasn't it? - was the size of Grimmjow - she told her mind to shut up. But couldn't help but watch that specimen of erect manhood remain _hard_, dripping pre-cum as he settled back, arms at his sides.

"Ride me." Came the dispassionate command. Rukia hated being told what to do - and scowled as her hands went beneath her skirt - not eagerly she told herself, to her new panties which were no longer dry. She ignored their damp state and dropped them, flouncing with a huff to the slender legs bent over the edge of the bed.

She stared into his green eyes as she crawled up over him, positioning herself over the insistent pressure of his manhood. Rukia fought down a blush when it slid against her inner thigh, trailing stickiness to the apex of her crotch.

"What're you thinking of?" she asked, hesitant before taking the plunge.

The green eyes slid closed, surprisingly gentle hands slid up and clasped her hips, steadying her. "You, Shinigami." She placed a hand against the smooth ripple of muscle beneath her and took him inside her.

...

She found her own release faster, able to control the thrusts, angling to find the right spot.

As an afterthought, she let out a breathy, "_Ulquiorra-san_." Remembering what Grimmjow the asshole had cackled. With a wet sound, she slipped off of him then down, his cock entering her mouth with a 'pop'. Needless to say the Espada was faintly surprised.

"What are you doing?" his voice a tiny bit rougher.

Rukia didn't bother to respond and worked her lips over and around his tight swollen flesh.

Release came within only a few more minutes.

Pleased, she straightened above him, a string of cum trailing down the corner of her mouth.

"That defeated the main purpose of our mating-" he began with closed eyes.

Rukia couldn't resist a smirk, "-pleasure." she corrected in an infuriating way. The green eyes slid open.

"Perhaps." The Espada eventually assented.

-TBC

Disclaimer: do not own Bleach.

AN: I've had this for a while unfinished in my docs D:

No flames!

Reviews are a treat ^-^


End file.
